1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions and, more particularly, to compositions for treating materials and methods of treating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain materials are susceptible to damage caused by the elements, especially water and insects (e.g., termites, certain types of ants, and other boring insects). For instance, exposure to water typically causes many materials, such as various wood products, insulation, newsprint, drywall, and masonry bricks, to crack, warp, check, as well as become discolored and mildewed. Also, water and/or insect damage often causes these materials to rot and decay. Typically, water and/or insect damage leads to the eventual replacement of the damaged section of the material at great expense, effort, and inconvenience.
Manufacturers have marketed various treatment products that supposedly prevent, or reduce the likelihood of water and/or insect damage to the material to which the treatment products are applied. However, these treatment products have not been completely satisfactory, especially with regard to effectiveness, cost concerns, ease of application, duration of treatment time, and duration of protection afforded.
Additionally, these treatment products do not enhance a strength of the material being treated. Further, these treatment products are not used on rock to enhance the stability and/or strength of the rock to prevent the rock from plugging a drill or hole being drilled.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a composition for treating materials. It is also desirable to provide a composition to treat various materials effectively against water intrusion and damage. It is further desirable to provide a composition to treat materials effectively against insect intrusion and damage. It is yet further desirable to provide a composition that treats materials to enhance the strength and/or fire resistance of the material. It is still further desirable to provide a composition that treats materials that prevents the material from plugging a drill. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a composition that has a relatively short treatment time. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a composition and method that meets these desires.